Don't Leave Me
by XinRin
Summary: "...we're humans, our minds get easily distracted and we will forget our memories..." This is yaoi, so beware


**Title**: Don't Leave Me

**Pairing**: Ryuzaki Shinji & Aoi Ryosuke

**Warning**: This story contains yaoi/ boy love, if you do not like this type of stuff, I suggest you don't read it. Its not very intense(I think…), but its still yaoi nevertheless.

**A/N**: This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me :D AND I do not own Orthros no Inu :)

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

The door slammed shut as a slender body was roughly pinned against the it. Cold eyes met soft, confused ones.

The room was dark, but Aoi could clearly make out the angry expression Ryuzaki had on.

"…Ryuzaki? What's wro-"

"What do you think? Why the hell did you protect me?

Aoi went silent, he had never seen this side of Ryuzaki, as he was always clam and collected, even when faced with death. So why was he so worked up?

"I was only trying to do the right thing. I didn't want another person to die by my hand…"

Ryuzaki seemed to growl and his grip on Aoi tightened. Aoi winced from the sudden pain.

"What the hell? If it wasn't for Hasebe, you would have been dead! I can't save you if that bullet had hit your heart!" Ryuzaki yelled.

Aoi turned his head from Ryuzaki

"It would probably be better for this world if I didn't exist"

Ryuzaki grabbed his chin and forced Aoi to face him.

"Look at me, Aoi" he said in a calmer voice. But Aoi still did not meet Ryuzaki's eyes.

Ryuzaki began to get impatient. He grabbed hold of Aoi's chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

He saw hurt and uncertainty in his eyes and he decided to do something that he might regret later.

Aoi suddenly felt a pair of lips crash onto his lips, his eyes widened in shock.

Aoi started to struggle, but Ryuzaki was stronger. He suddenly stopped because he felt a tongue probing his lips. Aoi's mind was blank and he couldn't seem to think

Ryuzaki's right hand had left Aoi's chin and started to unbutton Aoi's shirt slowly

Aoi gasped when he suddenly felt a cold hand on his waist. Ryuzaki took this opportunity to slide his tongue in to his mouth. The tongue travelled to every corner of his mouth, tracing its contours as if memorizing them.

Aoi let out a moan but quickly stopped himself. How could this feel good? Its's….Ryuzaki!

But his thoughts became incoherent when the latter began placing a trail of small, butterfly kisses from his neck to his chest.

A whimper left Aoi's now bruised lips. "Nngh….Ryuzaki…s-stop this..." Aoi felt his knees grow weaker with every passing second, his mind was in a whirlwind of confusion and pleasure.

Ryuzaki paused to look up at him, seeing the younger man's face a flushed colour and how he was slightly breathless, he smirked.

"hmph….no"

He then stood up and gently placed his hand on Aoi's cheek. Aoi had slightly flinched and he raised his head to look into Ryuzaki's eyes, he saw fear and anger in them.

"….Ryuzaki?" he hesitantly said his name, as if afraid that if said the wrong thing, the man in front of him would blow up.

"…Don't… ever say that you don't belong in this world. Do you know, that there are people who would care if you died? That they would mourn and cry? There are people who love you, don't be so careless with your life! Treasure it more!" Ryuzaki shouted.

Aoi's eyes widened as he absorbed what the other had just said. But then he lowered his head and started shaking it profusely.

"No…it would be safer for them if I wasn't alive anyways and plus, we're humans, our minds get easily distracted and we will forget our memories. The sadness will slowly but surely fad away and we will move on with our lives."

"I wouldn't be able to!"

Aoi jerked his head up to look at Ryuzaki in surprise. " ….what?"

"I said, that I wouldn't be able to forget you! Whether its 10 years later or even 100 years later! I care for you to much. I've warned myself thousands of times not to fall for you, but you just somehow always appear in my mind! Your presence is already imprinted in my brain…my heart and my soul…"

His sudden outburst had left Aoi shocked and speechless. He felt his heart swell up as he suddenly realized that he too, felt the same for the man in front of him.

Ryuzaki then lowered his head until he was an inch away from Aoi's face, their breaths intermingling with each other.

"Please…don't ever do that to me again, I was scared shitless."

He then pressed his lips against the others, gently this time. Light enough that if Aoi wanted to push him away, he could easily do so. His kiss this time was a question, silently asking Aoi whether he accepted him or not.

As an answer, Aoi wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki's neck and pulled him closer. He felt a smile on Ryuzaki's lips as they made a silent promise to never leave one another.

**-owari-**

**

* * *

**

A/N: whew, my first ever fanfic, im sorry its not very good and the ending sucks too(yes its horrible, I couldn't really think of a better way to end it.

I fell in love with the drama when I watched it, and I love the idea of pairing these 2 together…I couldn't help myself XD.

But I hope you enjoyed this, I will continue to try my best! :D


End file.
